Rumpel Stiltskin
"I make ALLL your dreams come true." -Rumpel Stiltskin to Paddy and Shaunie. Rumpel Stiltskin (originally from Shrek 4) is a magical elf that travels the world, making deals with whoever comes to his carriage for help. He is a recurring antagonist throughout Gamewizard's series, namely the Firstborn Saga. History Background Rumpel Stiltskin attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry as a child, having been born with extraordinary magical talent. He was placed in Slytherin, and bullied the Ravenclaw student, Harvey Facilier on occasion. He was also quite popular with the ladies, and in time gained many witch followers. Seeking better magic instruction, Rumpel fled to Planet Dathomir to meet the legendary Lucinda Talzin, a banished fairy who granted people gifts that ruined their lives. Rumpel wished for this kind of prankery, saying that he saw the good Talzin was trying to do for people, and wished to learn from her so he may do good for people, but he would eventually set up his business of magical deals that backfire. Firstborn Saga Rumpel was the one responsible for awakening Yuki Crystal's icebending, as explained in "Yuki's Coldness", but Yuki had no idea it was him. It was the first step of Rumpel's plan to eventually free Lucinda. In the one-shot "Buddy's Nightmare", Buddy had a nightmare where Morgan got a voodoo doll of him, claiming that she got it from someone named ' Thumple Sickins', but she really meant Rumpel Stiltskin. In Attitude Adjustment, he moved to the town of Cleveland, Virginia after the events of Shrek 4. In the story, Paddy and Shaunie came to his carriage to buy a shrinking potion to shrink their sister, Fanny Fulbright, but it turned out to be a growth potion, which made her a giant. He wanted to be humored by watching the Giantess Fanny, wreak destruction and havoc over the city with her anger, but was disgusted when she and her brothers started getting "mushy" and bonding. He then made a deal with Lord Bowser, where if he gave Bowser the growth potion and destroy the city to make a new Koopa Kingdom, Bowser would give Rumpel his own castle to party every night. It is unknown if Rumpel was planning to trick Bowser in some way, but when the Giantess Fanny defeated Drybones Bowser, his head was knocked off and it landed on Rumpel and his goose, Fifi, trapping them like a jail cell. When Fanny and Bowser shrunk back to normal, Rumpel claimed that this was all part of his plan to make Fanny see how much her brothers meant to her. Most of the others believed him, but Fanny punched and knocked him out anyway. In Final Preparations, Rumpel was captured by Gaul, the Ape King, and brought to Lord Gnaa for making fun of him on the Internet. Rather than punish Rumpel, he offered to let him join Team Gnaa, and Rumpel complied. In Legend of the Eight Firstborn, Rumpel convinced Yuki Crystal to join him on a little mission, with the promise that he could have revenge on the KND. Rumpel later brought them to visit Gruntilda Winkybunion, saying they needed to use her old Big-O-Blaster. Afterward, they went to Lucinda Talzin, Rumpel's old teacher, whom Rumpel promised could give Yuki better control of his powers. Rumpel and Yuki broke into Facilier's shop later and retrieved a genie lamp which contained Lucinda's shadow. Lucinda was given her full powers after reuniting with her shadow, afterwards giving Yuki the Gift of Control. Eventually, Yuki was transformed into the Crystal Colossus by Lucinda, then sent to attack Santa's Workshop. Yuki was destroyed, causing Jagar to make a bargain with Lucinda to change the past, which involved Jagar giving away his bending. He ordered Lucinda to give his bending to another timebender who deserved it when she was finished, and she gave it to Rumpel. In the alternate timeline, Rumpel went back in time and stopped Lucinda from being banished, stealing Jorgen von Strangle's King Wand and giving it to her. He created the alternate future where Lucinda was free to grant gifts to everyone. Rumpel later revealed to Jagar that this was his plan in the first place, and that he was the one who gave Yuki his icebending. When Jagar and the others reached the top of Lucinda's castle, they did battle with Rumpel and Gruntilda. They were defeated, but Lucinda then turned Rumpel into a giant monster, Ogle Frumpskin for Round 2, but was defeated again. After Lucinda's ultimate defeat, Rumpel was angry and devastated. That's when the alternate timeline started to collapse, and Grunty and Rumpel were sucked into the vortex. Rumpel was brought out of his vortex when Arceus was awakened, destroying the universe and creating The Scattered Realms. Rumpel allied himself with the others to recover Morgan's heart, then later defeat Arceus for good. Nextgen Series Sometime during the 20-year timeskip, Rumpel was forced back into work with Santa's elves. Rumpel saw his end in Operation: FROST, where he formed an alliance with Dr. Nefarious to bring Santa Claus down. Rumpel went around the world, telling kids all sorts of bad news in order to weaken Santa's powers, and he framed his actions on Jack Frost. When Santa set out to deliver presents, Nefarious was able to shoot him down, taking over the factory himself. Rumpel put Sector IC and Elfa Strike out of commission briefly, but they soon escaped. Rumpel ended up in a fight with George King over the Reindeer, accidentally dropping the device onto a treadmill of weapons. In Rumpel's desperate attempt to retrieve the Reindeer, he ended up caught inside the machine's mouth, becoming chopped to bits along with the Reindeer. However, Rumpel revealed to have survived as he fell in the Toy Mergifyer, becoming a metal monster of weapons, and also the Reindeer. He did battle with Santa and Suki, but when Suki fused with Jack Frost, she prevailed in the fight. She forced Jack's ice staff into Rumpel, and when he swallowed it, his body transformed into ice, but his oven-chest was still flaming. This caused Rumpel to melt, giving an over-emoted speech in the process, and the last he saw was the angels descending to claim him, and the last he heard were the jingles of bells. Battles *Rumpel vs. Shrek. *Rumpel vs. KND operatives. *Rumpel, Yuki, and Lucinda vs. Facilier and Sector V. *Rumpel and Grunty vs. Elfa Strike. *Rumpel and Grunty vs. Team Spirit and Sector V. *Ogle Frumpskin and Lucinda vs. Team Spirit. *Team Gnaa vs. Shadoo. *Rumpel vs. George King and Elfa Strike. *Rumpel's Finale vs. Santa Claus and Suki Crystal. Relationships Paddy and Shaunie Fulbright The magic elf sold the growth potion to the two brothers, claiming it was a shrink potion, to shrink their sister, Fanny. Fanny Fulbright Rumpel made the Irish girl a giantess, hoping she would destroy the city with her anger. Dr. Facilier Rumpel was Facilier's bully back in Hogwarts, where Rumpel was placed into Slytherin and got tons of girls. Bowser Koopa When Fanny wouldn't destroy the city, he gave the growth potion to Bowser, so he could destroy the city and build a new Koopa Kingdom, where Rumpel could have his own party castle. Negatar Gnaa Rumpel now works as one of Gnaa's minions. Rumpel doesn't really care for him much. Yuki Crystal Yuki was tricked by Rumpel into helping him with his evil plan to free Lucinda Talzin. Lucinda Talzin Lucinda was Rumpel's teacher. He learned all of his evil tricks from her. Santa Claus Rumpel hates Santa Claus and everything Santa stands for. Rumpel wishes to destroy Santa and end Christmas. Personality Rumpel is very mischievous and conniving. He's almost never honest with any deal he makes, and likes to trick his clients for his own entertainment, or for his own selfish gain. Rumpel is also somewhat of a patient person and rather ingenious, as he plans nearly everything out in his schemes, no matter how long his plans take. Rumpel is also sort of a ladies' man, as he loves to attract witches, and witches apparently fall for him. Powers Rumpel was born with extraordinary magic powers and, by some divine prank, timebending, and combines both powers for deadly magic. He has learned the art of creating magical deals by Mother Talzin, in which he can draw up a contract which customers will sign, thereby casting some sort of spell on someone or something that lasts indefinitely, until a particular part of the contract that must be fulfilled, such as Fanny having to show love to Paddy and Shaunie and vice-versa, to rid her giantess curse. Because of his prankstery ways, God of Time Dialga put a stamp on Rumpel's timebending to conceal it except for special uses, and those uses were awakened in his magic deals. In other words, he is able to alter the timeline depending on the deal he makes with a person who requests such, but he'll always find a way to use this to his liking. Stories He's Appeared *Buddy's Nightmare (mentioned) *Yuki's Coldness (behind the scenes) *Attitude Adjustment *Operation: DEATH-EGG (cameo) *Final Preparations *Legend of the Eight Firstborn *Operation: FROST *Underworld Prison Party *Legend of the Seven Lights (Inferius) Trivia *In the original Shrek, Rumpelstiltskin is actually his whole, one name, but it is divided to his first and surname in the Gameverse. *Yuki Crystal had a grudge against Rumpel, and it was his daughter, Suki that ultimately destroyed him. Category:Males Category:Firstborn Saga Antagonists Category:Magic Users Category:Avalarans Category:Dreamworks Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Big Mom Saga Antagonists Category:Timebenders Category:Nextgen Bosses Category:Firstborn Bosses Category:Team Gnaa